Policemen enter a room and are confronted by a person. The policemen assume the person may have some type of weapon. The police bold their guns in front of themselves and aim at the person. They yell “freeze” and the person reaches into his belt or under his jacket. If the policemen hesitate, a gun could be pulled out and discharged, possibly hitting someone in the head and most likely killing him. If the policemen fire a second too soon and the person was not reaching for a weapon but rather identification or possibly a badge, an innocent life may be taken.
The bullet-proof vest has saved countless lives, but the bullet-proof vest has limitations. The bullet-proof vest does not protect against specially designed bullets such as Teflon® coated, armor piercing bullets. The bullet-proof vest does not provide protection to a user's neck, face, or head. While armor has been designed for a person since the Middle Ages to withstand the impact of swords or other lower impacts, this armor may not withstand the impact of a modern projectile.
Accordingly, an efficient and effective device, method and system is needed to deflect modern projectiles. In addition, the device, method and system may need to be inexpensive, concealable, and maneuverable.